


It's Only You I See

by kimaris



Category: JJ Project
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sappy af Jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaris/pseuds/kimaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble where Jaebum loves staring at Jinyoung a bit too much and Jinyoung, albeit flustered, enjoys every second of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only You I See

 

As unbelievable as it might sound, Jinyoung and Jaebum are not the type of couple who are into skinship. Jinyoung may easily cling to other people, but not to Jaebum. But it’s not because he doesn’t care, it’s because he loves Jaebum in his own way that the both of them share intimate actions through the simplest things, like communicating with each other through eye contact.

 

It makes Jinyoung’s heart flutter, whenever Jaebum looks at him like he’s the only one that matters. They need no words in expressing their love for each other especially when Jinyoung can see himself clearly in Jaebum’s eyes and Jaebum tells him  _I love you_  through that eye smile.

 

Sometimes, Jaebum forgets that they are in the middle of an interview as he stares at Jinyoung, but can you blame him? If Jinyoung looks so much beautiful as he looks at the camera, smiling so bright that those eye whiskers appear. It’s scary, how much Jinyoung can make him feel without even trying. But what makes Jaebum’s breath hitch is when Jinyoung steals a glance at him and gives him that knowing look that says  _‘I know you’re staring’_  and his lips will curl into that teasing smile and Jaebum knows he’s whipped.

 

_(It happens quite a lot, and Jinyoung would have to sneakily nudge Jaebum so that the latter can answer the questions that are actually directed at him)_

 

\--

 

Even though things are not like how it is as before, it doesn’t stop Jaebum from quietly leaving his and Youngjae’s room in the middle of the night just so he can sneak in Jinyoung’s room. He doesn’t knock, doesn’t need to ask for Jinyoung’s permission if he can lie beside him, because he knows that Jinyoung’s been waiting for him to come.

 

Jinyoung welcomes him with open arms and he giggles under his breath when Jaebum nuzzles against his chest, his boyfriend’s hair tickling his neck. Jaebum wraps his arms around Jinyoung, he loves how Jinyoung feels so small in his arms, loves how Jinyoung presses a kiss on the top of his head as he murmurs  _I missed you_ , even though they’ve seen each other the whole day.

 

Jaebum pulls back so he can look at Jinyoung, he smiles fondly as his fingers trace the younger male’s face as if he’s memorizing Jinyoung’s features all over again. Jinyoung stares back, but he gives up eventually once he feels his cheeks flushing. He giggles again; he covers his face with the back of his hand while the other tries to push Jaebum’s face away.

 

“Stop staring,” Jinyoung whispers too softly, as if someone else can hear them.

 

Jaebum doesn’t stop; he takes Jinyoung’s hand and kisses each of his fingers before intertwining them with his.

 

“Can’t stop,” Jaebum says, he kisses the inside of Jinyoung’s wrist. “You’re so beautiful I can’t stop.”

 

“It’s two in the morning, hyung. Much too early for your sappy lines,” Jinyoung laughs quietly, his cheeks painted a hue of pink.

 

Jaebum grins, childlike and endearing. “I love you too.”

 

Jinyoung feels his heart beat a little bit faster, and he feels himself falling in love all over again. He bites his lower lip as he tries to stop himself from squealing. Jaebum raises a brow at him before his gaze flickers from his eyes to his lips.

 

“If you keep on doing that I’ll kiss you.” Jaebum says playfully.

 

Jinyoung knows that regardless of what he does next, Jaebum would still kiss him, so he smiles cheekily and takes the initiative to lean closer and kiss the older male. It was a mere touch of lips against lips, too innocent for Jaebum’s liking.

 

He tips Jinyoung’s chin and this time, he kisses first. He kisses Jinyoung like he’s breathing in oxygen, but at the same time it was so gentle and Jinyoung feels his eyes getting droopy.

 

When Jaebum pulls back, Jinyoung’s already fast asleep. He tugs the younger male closer and lets the other nuzzle in the crook of his neck. It amuses Jaebum to no end how Jinyoung can manage to fall asleep while being kissed, he stifles a chuckle when he felt Jinyoung lightly pecked the side of his neck.

 

Jaebum runs his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair, he kisses the side of the younger male’s head. “Good night, baby.” He whispers before finally closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Vina <3


End file.
